Eros Farnese
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Tres hombres se encuentran en un templo del pecado, un lugar donde está permitido sucumbir ante los juegos de seducción, un lugar que los hará vivir una experiencia de liberación y desenfreno.
1. Capítulo I

_**Esta idea la concebí originalmente para la Primera Convocatoria AoKiKaga organizada por unas cuantas pervertidas amantes de estos tres… Sin embargo, a medio camino la idea fue cambiando un montón y en realidad es una historia KagaKi con la intervención sabrosona de Aomine.**_

 _ **La historia consta de 3 capítulos en total, los que iré subiendo semanalmente.**_

* * *

 _._

 _Con el tiempo he llegado a amar el secreto._

 _Parece ser lo único capaz de hacer misteriosa o maravillosa la vida moderna._

 _Basta esconder la cosa más corriente para hacerla deliciosa._

 **—** Oscar Wilde **—**

 **.**

— **I** **—**

Aparcó el automóvil con suavidad. Lo medido de sus movimientos, más allá de denotar su responsabilidad cívica, dejaba en evidencia que no quería estar ahí.

Ladeó el cuello a su izquierda y detalló dos puertas de madera de proporciones exageradas, flanqueadas por columnas de mármol blanco que destacaban por sobre el bermellón del resto del edificio; un auténtico palazzo en medio de la arquitectura más futurista de Tokio. Una mezcla de lo más pintoresca como sólo podía darse en Meguro. Según recordaba, el mismo edificio un par de años atrás había sido una embajada. Ahora, albergaba las dependencias del club privado más exclusivo, extravagante y —a su manera— decadente de la ciudad; el lugar de moda y que por esos días estaba en boca de todos los sujetos que valía la pena conocer en la socialite japonesa: _Eros Farnese._

Aún recordaba la primera vez que ese nombre llegó hasta sus oídos y la consternación que sintió cuando descubrió quién era en realidad el tan codiciado Eros. Sólo había estado en ese lugar una única y maldita vez. No quería volver, no habría querido volver nunca… Ellos no se habían visto en casi un año y aún no estaba preparado para verlo frente a frente, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Se removió incómodo detrás del volante; el pequeño citycar blanco que conducía, quedaba corto para alguien de 1,90 metros de altura. Soltó un suspiro enérgico, con el que pareció encontrar el valor que lo caracterizaba, y por fin decidió salir de la seguridad de su coche.

La llovizna suave que caía en esa noche primaveral, le empapó el pelo y los hombros casi de inmediato. Era de esa clase extraña de lluvia; tan suave que apenas se siente, pero que cala hasta los huesos sin que uno lo note.

Se encaminó hasta la entrada y quedó protegido por el alero del edificio. A pesar de la lluvia había una cola enorme de personas esperando por entrar. Sintió algunos abucheos a sus espaldas por saltarse el turno, pero no se molestó en absoluto. En realidad no les prestó atención; estaba demasiado nervioso, concentrado en sus pensamientos. Tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón le latía a un ritmo frenético.

—No puede entrar, señor. —Oyó, pero no atinó a evaluar lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que sintió una mano que lo sostenía por el antebrazo y le impedía continuar. Ladeó el cuello para ver a uno de los guardias de seguridad—. ¿Tiene alguna invitación?

—¿Invitación? N-no… yo… —tartamudeó. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas, cuando volvió a hablar, sonaba más seguro—. Necesito hablar con el dueño.

—El dueño no podrá atenderlo, señor —dijo el guardia mientras le soltaba el brazo y volvía a flanquear las puertas—. Si no tiene invitación, tendrá que hacer la fila como todos los demás. Aunque le advierto que es inútil. La única forma de entrar es con invitación personal.

—¡No me jodas! Las invitaciones son imposibles de conseguir.

Lo había checado antes de aparecerse en el lugar, no era tan idiota. Pero entrar al club más exclusivo de Meguro, sólo era posible siendo invitado por el dueño. Y eso, costaba una pequeña fortuna, de la que obviamente no disponía.

—Así funciona el negocio, señor —se excusó el guardia mirándolo de arriba abajo como si fuera un sujeto de lo más penoso; al parecer se sorprendía de su ingenuidad—. Esos son los costos de querer entrar a un lugar como éste.

—No… yo… —volvió a dudar. Cerró los ojos y trató de serenar el latido inestable de su corazón. Le estaba costando más de lo que había supuesto, había subestimado la situación—. Mire, yo no quiero entrar en este maldito club ¡Lo que quiero es hablar con el dueño del establecimiento!

—Señor, ya le dije —respondió el guardia con paciencia. Parecía que seguía cierto protocolo, se notaba que no era la primera vez que lidiaba con situaciones como esa. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuántos sujetos venían cada noche queriendo entrevistarse en persona con el dueño—. Si quiere entrar _,_ tiene que hacer la fila como todos los demás.

—Usted no entiende —insistió—. Yo soy conocido del dueño. Si le da mi nombre, seguro que me recibirá. —Trató de parecer confiado, pero falló de manera estrepitosa. En realidad no tenía ninguna certeza de ser bien recibido—. Por favor.

El hombre soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos, al parecer se había rendido.

—Muy bien, voy a hacer el intento, amigo, pero no prometo nada. —Tomó el intercomunicador y marcó al encargado de la seguridad central—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Kagami Taiga.

— **II —**

Pasó una eternidad hasta que el guardia recibió la confirmación, aunque éste no parecía muy seguro de creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Lo miró de arriba abajo antes de hablar.

—C-creo que el señor Eros ha aceptado recibirlo. —La duda en su voz era evidente; debía ser la primera vez que el dueño accedía a entrevistarse con alguien. Kagami no pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio—. Alguien del personal de seguridad vendrá por usted y lo guiará hasta el señor Eros, por favor espere. —Los murmullos de consternación no se hicieron esperar; al parecer no sólo el guardia estaba sorprendido, sino también todos los aspirantes a clientes.

Kagami asintió. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos para protegerse del frío y se paseó inquieto. La espera le estaba resultando una verdadera pesadilla. Tenía el estómago hecho un nudo y sus ansias no hacían más que crecer.

No le agradaba el hecho de tener que presentarse ante él así, para pedirle favores, pero era el único que podía ayudarlo en ese momento. Y además, era lo mínimo que le debía después de lo que le hizo… O al menos eso fue de lo que trató de convencerse.

—¿El señor Kagami Taiga? —La voz dura a sus espaldas lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre vestido de smoking negro, con el cabello oscuro y unos grandes ojos celestes que lo inspeccionaban con seriedad.

Él sólo pudo asentir, no le salía la voz. Ese lugar era tan irreal…

—Sígame, por favor —dijo el hombre del smoking.

La puerta le fue abierta por el mismo guardia, pero en el recibidor del palazzo, un par de mujeres vestidas con una elegancia envidiable, se encargaron de tomar su abrigo con la más absoluta cordialidad. Esa era una de las ventajas de estar en un club como ese, era un sueño; lo que se vendía ahí era la fantasía misma.

Volvió a seguir al hombre del smoking. Mientras avanzaban, la música suave de los salones laterales lo envolvió, lo hizo sentir transportado a otro siglo. No era sólo la arquitectura y decoración al estilo italiano —bastante extravagante para su gusto—, ni el hecho de tener músicos doctos en vivo en cada uno de los salones, sino que era la sensación que se proyectaba al atravesar las puertas del palazzo: era como entrar a la mansión de una cortesana de la antigua Venecia.

Era esa misteriosa irrealidad, esa fantasía, lo que constituía el éxito total del club.

No se trataba de ningún restaurant temático, ni mucho menos de un vulgar night club. _Eros Farnese_ ni siquiera tenía un letrero como tal. Los clientes habían comenzado a llamar así al lugar, porque ese era el apodo que se había ganado su dueño, cuya belleza y sensualidad evocaba a la famosa escultura griega del dios de la atracción sexual.

No funcionaba como un club real y dentro del palazzo no se vendía nada. Los banquetes deslumbrantes que sorprendían cada noche, el licor que corría como ríos inagotables dentro de delicadas copas de cristal, las extravagantes representaciones artísticas que exudaban sensualidad, el personal de trabajo que parecían sacados de una película, todo era cortesía del dueño. Era la casa de Eros, una casa donde cada noche había una fiesta especial para recibir a los cientos de "amigos" que depositaban de manera generosa y desinteresada, sumas irrisorias de dinero, para recibir una invitación de asistencia en un sobre dorado.

En realidad, _Eros Farnese_ era un prostíbulo de elite.

Atravesaron el hall central y subieron por una de las escaleras dobles con balcón en el centro. El edificio tenía un total de tres pisos, cada uno más exclusivo que el anterior. Por el sólo privilegio de acceder al tercer nivel había que pagar cientos de yenes.

Kagami fue dirigido hasta la azotea. Era el piso exclusivo de Eros. Ningún cliente tenía permitido entrar.

El ambiente ahí era, por lejos, diferente a la sobrecargada suntuosidad de los pisos inferiores. Si había una palabra que caracterizara la galería construida en la azotea, era simpleza. Las paredes de madera y lo sobria de la decoración le daban un aspecto zen y la sensación de estar en otro lugar; uno muy distante del palazzo de fantasía de Eros.

El hombre del smoking le indicó con la mano extendida hacia el pasillo de la izquierda. Kagami le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y el hombre se retiró en silencio.

Avanzó despacio, midiendo cada uno de sus pasos, planificando las palabras exactas que diría cuando lo viera por fin. Atravesó un sencillo fusuma blanco y salió a una especie de terraza exterior, donde tras una pared de cañas de bambú, se dejaba entrever un pequeño jardín, en el cual Kagami pudo ver al único dueño de sus sueños y pesadillas por primera vez después de un año de ausencia. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba hasta ese instante.

Estaba acuclillado junto a un rosal de color amarillo, cortaba con una pequeña tijera de podar un ramo compuesto por botones de rosa sin abrir. Estaba tan absorto en su tarea, que no se percató de su presencia. Kagami tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

—Ha pasado un tiempo… Eros.

Éste levantó la mirada de inmediato al oírse nombrar, lo miró unos segundos como si estuviera sorprendido por su presencia ahí, con la tijera suspendida en el aire y la sorpresa tatuada en sus astutos ojos de lince, pero al instante le sonrió afable y se puso de pie. Tomó las rosas entre sus manos y caminó tranquilo hacia el interior de la galería.

Kagami siempre había amado su forma de moverse, suave y elegante, seductor incluso por la forma en que conectaba un paso tras otro. No parecía preocupado en absoluto por la llovizna, aunque tenía la ropa empapada y el pelo salpicado de gotitas diminutas.

—Cuando Kasamatsu me avisó que estabas abajo, creí que me tomaba el pelo —dijo de un momento a otro, con un tono de voz que sólo destilaba la naturalidad que siempre lo había caracterizado.

No había dejado de sonreír y tenía el cuello ladeado hacia la izquierda, haciendo que su cabello dorado se desparramara sobre su hombro en un cuidadoso desorden. Kagami podía entender a la perfección cómo había gente que estaba dispuesta a pagar una fortuna por el placer de su compañía; era la criatura más dulce, preciosa y deslumbrante que había visto en su vida. Había veces en que dudaba que fuera real… Hasta que recordaba que todo él era un espejismo, una sucesión interminable de máscaras y mentiras.

—Creo que de cierta forma, no lo habría creído hasta verte aquí. —Cuando se plantó frente a él, Kagami pudo sentir que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el aroma suave y refrescante de las flores húmedas.

—Pues era verdad, estoy aquí.

—Y no puedo imaginar qué será lo que te trae ante mí. —Eros lo miró directo a los ojos por varios segundos, Kagami apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada; sentía que sus ojos dorados y transparentes lo atravesaban como una daga—. Después de todo, tú mismo dijiste que no querías volver a verme por lo que te quedaba de vida… o algo así. —Terminó soltando una risita.

—No estoy aquí por voluntad propia, Eros. —Al oírse nombrar de esa forma, su ceño se arrugó por una milésima de segundo—. Tatsuya fue quien me obligó a venir.

—¿Tatsuya? Él era tu hermano, ¿no?

Fue su turno de arrugar el entrecejo. Esa frase había sonado tan casual, tan indiferente, tan cargada de condescendencia, que lo hizo sentir enfermo. Durante ese año —por más que lo intentó— no había podido apartar de su mente a ese rubio, pero él ahora le estaba diciendo que apenas sí recordaba todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos. Ya no sabía ni por qué se sorprendía. ¿Había sido tan iluso como para esperar otra cosa?

—Tatsuya es mi hermanastro —rectificó.

—¡No puedo creer que él te haya convencido de venir a buscarme! —Eros comentó riendo—. Creí que me odiaba.

—¡No te equivoques! Tatsuya me obligó a venir aquí, pero no para buscarte. Al menos no de la forma en que tú estás pensando. —Sus palabras sonaron más duras de lo que había pretendido.

Eros no comentó nada. Volvió a sonreír de esa forma suave, enigmática y cautivante, mientras se dedica a arreglar el ramo de botones de rosa que acababa de cortar dentro de un jarrón cuadrangular de vidrio.

—Nuestro negocio está jodido —continuó Kagami—. Ya sabes que es lo único que tenemos Tatsuya y yo. Invertimos nuestra herencia en él y ahora estamos a punto de irnos a la banca rota.

—¡Qué lástima! ¿Y…?

Eros había terminado de acomodar las flores y levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos otra vez. Parecía prestarle toda su atención, pero Kagami creyó detectar cierto tono de burla en su forma de hablar y en la imborrable sonrisa de sus labios… ¿O se estaba volviendo paranoico? No podía creer que después de todo lo que pasó ese sujeto le siguiera moviendo el piso de esa manera.

—¡No quiero un préstamo si eso es lo que piensas! No he caído tan bajo como para pedirte algo así —respondió a la defensiva, indignado por unas palabras que nunca fueron dichas—. Lo que pasa es que tenemos un posible inversionista. Un japonés que vive en el extranjero y quiere volver a la ciudad.

Eros lo miraba con atención, sus ojos dorados estaban muy abiertos y saltaban de un punto a otro en un gesto vivaz y lleno de curiosidad.

—Qué interesante —dijo acariciándose la barbilla—, pero aún no entiendo qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto.

—Tatsuya cree que tenemos una buena posibilidad de convencerlo de ser nuestro socio, si somos amistosos con él y lo tratamos como se merece.

—Apuesto a que esa estrategia servirá, pero… ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

Eros hizo una pausa para sacarse el sweater de lana gris que usaba; estaba pesado y lleno de humedad debido a la llovizna. Lo dejó caer sobre uno de los numerosos sillones de mimbre dispuestos de forma estratégica en toda la terraza y quedó sólo en una delgada camiseta de algodón blanco. Kagami ladeó la mirada. Trató de no prestar atención a la cualidad transparente que había adquirido la camiseta producto de la humedad; no quería ver lo que dejaba traslucir esa prenda.

—Este inversionista en un lujurioso dado a toda clase de perversiones. Así que, como tú eres un experto en el tema, creí que me podías ayudar.

Eros soltó una carcajada que inundó toda la galería. Su risa tenía cierta musicalidad, era difícil de describir; suave y estridente a la vez, medida y arrebatadora. No era ni un extremo ni otro, pero tampoco era un término medio, era como si en una sola risa pudiera guardar todo el espectro de expresiones.

—Lo que necesito es un pase libre para visitar este lugar —continuó Kagami—. Si es verdad que cumple con al menos la mitad de las expectativas de las que todos hablan, estoy seguro que después de una noche aquí, se sentirá tan complacido que no dudará en ser nuestro socio.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacer yo algo así?

—¡Me lo debes y lo sabes! —protestó dejando ver toda la incredulidad que sentía. En ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que Eros podría negarse—. Tómalo como una compensación por todo lo que me hiciste.

—¿Y que hay de lo que tú me hiciste? —preguntó Eros con voz ronca y rostro inexpresivo. Kagami no supo si tenía la garganta apretada debido al frío o estaba conteniendo las emociones, pero conociendo lo insensible que podía llegar a ser ese sujeto, no dudó en que fuera debido a la primera opción—. ¿Qué hay del daño que tú me provocaste?

—¿Daño? ¿Cuál daño? —Kagami sacudió la cabeza, estaba consternado—. Si no recuerdo mal, y creo tener muy buena memoria, el único que me estuvo mintiendo desde el momento en que nos conocimos, fuiste tú, Eros… o como quiera que te llames.

—¡Yo no te mentí! Nunca te dije una mentira —aseguró. Su cuerpo se estremecía, tenía los ojos acuosos y la boca temblorosa. Kagami nunca lo había visto en ese estado—. Sólo oculté algunos detalles, porque temí que no pudieras comprenderlos.

—¿Algunos detalles? —Kagami lo miró incrédulo antes de liberar una rabia que no sabía que aún guardaba en su interior—. ¡Por favor! Si no hubiera sido por ese sujeto del café que te reconoció, jamás me habría enterado de quién eras en realidad. ¡Me engañaste desde el principio! Yo creí que eras ese sencillo muchacho que conocí en el parque, pero en lugar de eso me encuentro con que eres… esto. —Lo señaló con la mano mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, en su mirada había desprecio y dolor mezclados en un solo sentimiento—. ¿Por qué nunca te mostraste como realmente eras? ¿Por qué esa necesidad de usar una máscara, de hacerte pasar por quien no eres?

—¿Nunca has pensado que tal vez ese muchacho del parque es quien realmente soy y Eros es mi máscara?

—N-no… yo… —Kagami dudó. Suavizó la mirada y cuando volvió a contemplar al rubio que se abrazaba a sí mismo para darse calor frente a él, sólo vio fragilidad, no al ser pérfido que le rompió el corazón—. ¡Eso no viene al caso ahora! Nuestra historia ya no tiene vuelta atrás. No fue por eso que vine.

Necesitaba con desesperación volver a centrarse en el verdadero motivo de su visita, no podía empezar a cuestionarse ahora lo que ya había quedado en el pasado. Entre ellos ya no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

Eros desvió la mirada y soltó un suspiro largo. Cerró los ojos un par de segundos, apartando las emociones que lo turbaban y cuando volvió a encarar a Kagami, volvía a ser el joven despreocupado y afable de siempre; la máscara volvía a estar en su lugar.

—Claro que te ayudaré —dijo con su gracia característica—. Prepararé una estancia especialmente para ti y tu socio, y cuando termine la noche, no dudes que te firmará lo que quieras. —Terminó de decir con una sonrisa en medio de una reverencia que a Kagami le resulto caricaturesca, pero encantadora—. ¿Cuándo va a venir?

—Este viernes. Apenas lo recoja en aeropuerto lo traeré para acá.

—Entonces, los espero en dos días más.

Eros dio la conversación por terminada con una última sonrisa de cordialidad. Se encaminó hacia el interior de la galería hasta perderse tras un biombo pintado a mano en lo que Kagami supuso que era su habitación. Decidió esperarlo en el living. Cuando apareció luego de varios minutos, estaba vestido con un traje gris de lo más elegante y se arreglaba el cabello húmedo con los dedos.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir —dijo mientras terminaba de acomodarse el peinado. Se veía espléndido; su piel pálida resaltaba entre el negro de su camisa de seda—. Abajo hay una fiesta y se vería mal que el dueño de casa no atendiera en persona a sus invitados.

Kagami asintió, pero no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara la amargura que sentía. Ahora volvía a tener la certeza de saber por qué la historia de ambos no había resultado: después de descubrir que él era Eros, supo que jamás habría podido soportar compartirlo con el montón de admiradores que lo visitaban cada noche. El saber que él sería el único que tendría su corazón no era consuelo suficiente.

Eros se ajustó el blazer sólo con el botón medio y caminó hasta la puerta. El abrirla y esperar de pie a su lado, fue una invitación de salida para Kagami.

—Gracias, Eros —le dijo mirándolo por sobre el hombro, después que había atravesado el pórtico.

—No me gusta que llames así —protestó éste con el ceño apretado, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Tú eres uno de los pocos que sabe cuál es mi verdadero nombre.

Kagami se dio la vuelta por completo, impresionado. Él era Eros ¿Por qué querría renegar de su verdadera naturaleza? Cuando lo detalló con la mirada volvió a sentir una sensación de fragilidad emanando de él; la mirada esquiva, el labio apretado, las manos temblorosas… Pero su porte no podía ser menos altivo. Encantador de una manera en que sólo él podía llegar a ser.

Y Kagami se rindió.

—Nos vemos, Kise.

— **III —**

La llovizna de los días anteriores se había intensificado. Paradójicamente, la temperatura era agradable y le permitía a Kagami estar parado bajo la lluvia con tan sólo un sweater y un simple paraguas transparente como única protección.

Ya llevaba más de dos horas en las afueras del aeropuerto de Narita, esperando por su posible nuevo socio. El tipo tenía toda una reputación de varón rojo que lo precedía; era un sujeto de lo más extravagante. Por eso a Kagami no le sorprendió demasiado la espera. Lo más probable era que se hubiera extraviado en algún lupanar de mala muerte en Singapur, donde según estaba enterado, hizo escala su avión proveniente de Sudáfrica.

Kagami no lo conocía en persona, pero supuso que el ridículo cartel que tenía en la mano derecha y que Tatsuya le había obligado a escribir, sería de ayuda. Porque no quería pensar en la idea de que su futuro socio lo hubiera pasado por alto y en esos momentos ya estuviera disfrutando de los placeres nocturnos de Tokio. Tal vez debería ir a checar la información del vuelo una vez más, sólo por si acaso.

Todo su futuro estaba en las manos de ese hombre. Tatsuya era capaz de matarlo si se enteraba que lo había perdido.

—¿En esa chatarra piensas llevarme? —Una voz grave a su derecha lo desconcentró de sus pensamientos funestos.

Kagami levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules, rasgados y fríos, que lo miraban con un aburrimiento que no supo precisar si era real o totalmente fingido.

El sujeto en cuestión era todo un espécimen de rareza. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra sobre una simple camiseta blanca, unos pantalones grises algo sueltos y unas zapatillas de basquetbol de color rojo; las Nike Air Jordan por las que estaba ahorrando hace meses. La sola vista hizo que levantara una ceja.

—Perdón… ¿Usted es…?

—Aomine Daiki. —Indicó apuntando el letrero que tenía en la mano.

Ese no era el prototipo de inversionista que estaba esperando.

Kagami lo detalló otra vez, con ojo crítico. El hombre frente a él era imponente. Tenía los miembros largos y los hombros anchos, su piel era oscura, al igual que su cabello que destellaba reflejos del mismo azul intenso que sus ojos. Muy pocas veces tenía la oportunidad que toparse con otro hombre con un físico tan inusual como el suyo, y ahora, tuvo que reconocer que con la palabra imponente, ese sujeto se quedaba corto.

—Lo siento, este es el único coche del que dispongo por el momento —se disculpó—. Sé que no está a la altura de alguien como usted, per…

—Está bien, no es necesario que me trates con tanto respeto —lo cortó. Sin tomarse la molestia de preguntar nada, abrió el maletero y dejó caer el bolso que llevaba colgado del hombro; su único equipaje—. Vas a terminar haciéndome sentir como un vejete de mierda.

—C-claro… Aomine.

—Como sea… He tenido un viaje larguísimo y ahora tengo puras ganas de divertirme. —Aomine se estiró y soltó un suspiro—. Supongo que no me decepcionarás, Kagami —dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y esbozaba la primera sonrisa de la noche—. ¡Tengo unas ganas increíbles de follar!

Al escucharlo hablar, supo que no se había equivocado al pedirle ayuda a Kise, a pesar de haber tenido que dejar su orgullo de lado. Ahora sabía que _Eros Farnese_ era el lugar ideal para cerrar de una vez por todas el trato con Aomine Daiki.

* * *

 _ **Como dije arriba, esta historia es en realidad KagaKi. Todo el trasfondo nos habla de una antigua pareja que fue separada por causa de las mentiras y los engaños. Ahora, por circunstancias de la vida, se tienen que ver las caras nuevamente. Y aquí, el papel desenfrenado de Aomine jugará un rol fundamental.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer. Agradecería de corazón saber sus impresiones sobre la historia. No estoy segura si hasta el momento haya sido lo suficientemente claro hacia dónde va la historia.**_

 _ **¡Besos!**_


	2. Capítulo II

_**Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Aquí ya nos vamos de lleno a lo primordial del fic, así que espero que sea de su agrado y se entiendan los motivos de cada uno para sucumbir ante la tentación.**_

* * *

— **IV —**

—¿Cómo conseguiste reservaciones? —le preguntó Aomine cuando vio la fachada del edificio en el que acababan de aparcar—. Antes de llegar a Japón traté de conseguir una invitación, pero aún para mí fue imposible. ¡Supongo que no tengo tanto dinero como creía! —Una sonrisa enorme se instaló en sus labios generosos, pero de un momento a otro arrugó el ceño y miró a Kagami con expresión dura—. Por favor, no me digas que hice el papel de idiota y en realidad me vas a llevar a un stripper enfrente.

Kagami soltó una carcajada, tan espontánea y fuerte, que se quedó sin aire a los segundos. No recordaba la última vez que había reído así.

—Tranquilo —dijo entre risas—, es aquí.

Se encaminó a la entrada con Aomine pisándole los talones. Como era viernes, la penosa cola de gente que pretendía entrar —pero que nunca lo conseguiría— era más grande que el miércoles pasado. En la entrada estaba el mismo guardia, cuando vio a Kagami y el pequeño sobre dorado que llevaba entre sus manos, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y les abrió la puerta.

Estaba experimentando de primera mano la sensación de pertenecer a la única minoría de la que valía la pena ser parte; el club de los poderosos. Y debía reconocer que no se sentía nada mal. Oyó los murmullos alrededor y sintió cómo la multitud les abría el paso; a pesar de la exagerada normalidad de ambos, extraña en ese club. La gente los miraba como seres pertenecientes a otra esfera.

«Son un puñado de idiotas —pensó Kagami—. Sólo tengo que soportar este espectáculo una noche. Sólo una noche.»

Atravesaron las puertas y dejaron atrás los murmullos y las miraditas de admiración y envida.

—Buenas noches, señor Kagami. —Una elegante mujer de unos treinta años, los recibió en el vestíbulo. Aomine sólo alzó una ceja al no oírse nombrar—. Yo soy Sayu, seré su anfitriona esta noche. —El tono de voz de la mujer era suave y educado, lo miró a los ojos mientras hablaba—. Por favor sígame.

Sayu se dio media vuelta y se encaminó escalera arriba, su largo vestido de terciopelo azul rey susurraba sobre la alfombra al ritmo suave de sus pasos. Kagami vio de reojo cómo Aomine miraba embelesado el caminar cadencioso de la mujer. Kise tenía razón, para la mañana siguiente podría decir sin dudas que tendría un nuevo socio.

—¿Y me vas a decir o no? —Aomine le habló sin despegar la vista del amplio escote de la espalda de Sayu. Kagami lo miró sin entender—. ¿Cómo conseguiste una entrada aquí? _Eros Farnese_ está catalogado dentro del ranking de los VIP a nivel mundial… Si tú pudiste conseguir nuestra entrada aquí y yo no, tal vez no necesitas de ningún socio.

—¡¿Qué?! —Kagami soltó un grito de espanto que lo dejó en total ridículo—. No, no es eso… es que conozco a alguien aquí que me debía un favor, eso es todo —dijo tratando de relajarse—. Además… No sabía que este lugar fuera tan conocido. Quiero decir, ¿es famoso hasta en el extranjero?

—¡Claro que sí! Tío, ¿en qué mundo vives?

Kagami no tuvo tiempo de replicar; habían llegado al tercer piso, a un salón de proporciones gigantescas, sólo para ellos dos. Los ventanales altos y delgados tenían las cortinas cerradas, así que la única luz provenía de las lámparas y las numerosas velas aromáticas dispuestas de manera estratégica en todo el salón. De las paredes colgaban réplicas de pinturas renacentistas famosas, en todas ellas había imágenes que evocaban los placeres carnales. En la esquina derecha había un piano de cola que en esos momentos era tocado por un hombre vestido de traje oscuro, el sujeto estaba concentrado en la melodía de Wagner que tocaba y no les prestó la más mínima atención; era como una estatua con dedos móviles.

Kagami se sorprendió al descubrir un jarrón de vidrio con rosas amarillas en la mesita de centro, completamente fuera de lugar; no tenía nada que ver con el resto de la decoración.

—Este lugar es un verdadero sueño —dijo Aomine dando una vuelta por el cuarto. Se detuvo largo rato a contemplar una réplica de Narciso de Caravaggio—. ¿Y tú te preguntas cómo es que hasta en el extranjero se conoce este club?

—Caballeros, ¿desean algo de beber? —preguntó Sayu.

—Un gin tónica —respondió Aomine al instante—. Sin tónica.

—Yo sólo quiero agua, por favor.

—¡Claro que no! —protestó Aomine mientras se dejaba caer sobre un mullido sofá—. Esta noche vinimos a celebrar nuestro futuro trato, así que vas a tomar. Que sean dos los ginebras —le dijo esta vez a Sayu.

Kagami vio cómo la mujer les esbozaba una sonrisa dulce antes de salir de la habitación, no pudo ocultar cierto grado de desesperación en la mirada al ver cómo la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella. Ahora se tenía que quedar a solas con su prospecto de nuevo socio que parecía ser un verdadero desquiciado. Incluso llegó a preguntarse si valía la pena el negocio familiar. Aomine presentaba todas las señales de ser un ninfómano en potencia.

—¡Vamos Kagami! Siéntate y relájate un rato. —Al parecer su estado de nervios no le pasó desapercibido—. Tenemos la fortuna de estar en un lugar privilegiado y al menos yo, lo pienso disfrutar —dijo mientras apoyaba de manera casual y relajada su tobillo izquierdo sobre la rodilla derecha—. Además, ya te lo había dicho ¡Tengo demasiadas ganas de follarme a una preciosura japonesa! ¿Cuándo se supone que llegan las chicas?

—No lo sé… No sé si eso estaba en el pedido —respondió en un susurro, audible sólo para sí mismo—. Yo sólo pedí pase libre para entrar aquí.

Se maldijo internamente por lo idiota que había sido. Kise debía estarse partiendo de la risa en ese momento; había pedido entrar, pero no había pedido ninguna de las atenciones por las que era famoso el club. Aomine lo iba a matar cuando se diera cuenta.

Caminó hasta dejarse caer en uno de los sillones. Su mirada estaba fija en las rosas amarillas de la mesita. Le recordaban tanto a Kise…

—¿Crees que si salimos a dar una vuelta podamos ver a ese tal Eros? —La pregunta fue tan sorpresiva, que Kagami dio un pequeño salto en su asiento—. Ese tío debe ser una pasada… Tiene el mundo a sus pies. Reconozco que le tengo cierta envidia.

—No creo que podamos verlo. —Y era verdad, Kagami no veía el motivo por el cual se cruzaran con Kise, él sólo le había prometido un salón, con eso se sentía más que sobrado—. Supongo que es un tipo súper ocupado con todos esos admiradores. Además, él trabaja en las noches, ¿no?

—¡No seas idiota, Kagami! Ese tal Eros no es la zorrita de turno aquí, es quien administra el lugar… Algo así como la madame —explicó con una voz grave y segura, sonriente. Parecía ser todo un experto en la materia—. Y como todos saben, la madame no atiende clientes.

—Yo no lo sé.

—¡Claro que no! Tú eres idiota… —Aomine habló con una sonrisa ladina surcándole el rostro—. Bueno, la cosa es que dicen que el tal Eros es el tipo más sensual del mundo. Que tanto hombres como mujeres se derriten por él ante su sola presencia. Que sus admiradores millonarios le han ofrecido bajarle la luna a sus pies por el placer de pasar una sola noche con él. Pero que él los rechaza siempre y que en su enorme cama dorada, duerme solo.

—Su cama no es dorada, es una cama normal… y blanca —dijo Kagami en un murmullo inaudible, igual Aomine no le prestaba atención.

—Así que al final el Eros ese sólo baja a saludar a sus clientes y esas mierdas ¡Un mero anfitrión! —concluyó. Kagami lo miró con el ceño apretado; no se terminaba de creer nada de esa absurda historia, no parecían más que habladurías fantasiosas—. Pero aún así me gustaría verlo.

—¿Para qué?

—¡Para ver si es tan irresistible como todos dicen que es! Estoy seguro que yo soy mucho mejor partido que él —dijo Aomine mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta; el tipo era sexy y lo sabía—. Tal vez debería montar mi propio negocio. ¡Me iría la mar de bien con la facha que tengo!

Una risa suave, pero vivaz, se escuchó en la puerta. Kagami aún sin verlo, reconoció el tono de voz de Kise y tuvo que girar el cuello para mirarlo; su presencia le resultaba hipnótica. Esa noche iba con un atuendo casual, aunque sin perder su elegancia característica, con un pantalón de tela y un blazer negros, pero con una camiseta blanca con el estampado de un lobo gris en el costado derecho. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia la izquierda y por decoración llevaba unos anteojos sin prescripción médica de marcos gruesos. Se alzaba majestuoso, como un verdadero dios de la seducción.

En cuanto traspasó el umbral, Kagami ya no pudo apartar la mirada de él, aunque no fue el único en caer bajo su hechizo.

—Lo primero que debes hacer es ponerle un buen nombre —dijo mientras se acercaba en medio de un caminar lento hasta ellos—. Aunque nadie lo crea, el nombre del club es muy importante. Si quieres, puedo darte algunos consejos si de verdad estás pensando en poner ese negocio.

—Tú debes ser Eros. —Aomine se puso de pie al instante, inspeccionó a Kise de arriba abajo con una mirada seria, evaluadora—. Y ahora veo por qué te dicen así.

—¿En serio? —comentó éste en tono muy casual, pero no exento de una coquetería que le parecía ser innata—. Yo la verdad no lo comprendo… Creo que me veo mejor que el sujeto de esa escultura tan antigua. Y además… estoy mejor dotado —aseguró guiñándole un ojo.

—Veo que tú y yo nos vamos a entender la mar de bien —dijo Aomine esbozando una sonrisa medida y seductora. Kagami también lo creyó así; habían congeniado de inmediato.

Kise volvió a reír. La luz de las velas que los rodeaban sacaba destellos como de oro líquido a su cabello.

—Puedes llamarme Eros. ¿Y yo cómo debo llamarte?

—Yo soy Aomine Daiki y éste es mi socio, Kagami.

—Un gusto en conocerte, Aomine. Déjenme presentarles a mis acompañantes. —Sólo en ese instante, tanto Aomine como Kagami repararon en el par de chicas que acompañaban esa noche a Kise—. Ellas son Ivanka e Iryna —dijo apuntando a dos rubias despampanantes que tenían toda la cara de ser de Europa del Este.

Kagami parpadeó sorprendido. No se esperaba nada de eso. ¡Para empezar no se esperaba la presencia de Kise! Estaba siendo demasiado amable gratuitamente, así que no quería pensar en qué podía llegar a pedirle a cambio. Las personas como él no entendían el concepto de la buena voluntad.

—No sabía que el dueño del club se tomara la molestia de recibir a un par de clientes tan normales como nosotros —le dijo ocultando sus nervios bajo una máscara de frialdad. ¿Por qué él era el único que se sentía nervioso? ¿Por qué Kise no sentía nada?

—Ya sabes. No hay mejor negocio que uno atendido por sus propios dueños.

Kise estaba sonriente, espléndido, desenvolviéndose con soltura dentro de su ambiente. Demasiado relajado para el gusto de Kagami, que quería —al menos por una vez— verlo afectado, verlo sentir algo. Como lo poco que había alcanzado a vislumbrar el miércoles por la noche.

Fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de Sayu. La mujer hizo una delicada inclinación ante Kise y luego dejó las bebidas sobre la mesita de madera tallada, antes de retirarse en silencio. Pero su presencia, aunque fugaz, fue como un recordatorio para Kise.

—Bueno, van a tener que disculparme —dijo antes de acomodarse el cuello del blazer y pasarse la mano por el pelo—. Esta noche tengo como invitado especial a Tiësto, aprovechando que está en Tokio para un show en AgeHa. —Su comentario sonó pretencioso en exceso. Aunque Kagami no terminó de entender lo que dijo, Aomine sí lo hizo; parecía manejarse demasiado bien en ese mundo.

—Tal vez nosotros no tengamos la importancia de Tiësto —dijo Aomine de pronto—, pero te aseguro que con nosotros lo pasarás mucho mejor.

Kise lo miró a los ojos por varios segundos antes de dejar que las líneas de su boca se curvaran hacia arriba en medio de una sonrisa casual. Kagami creyó leer desconcierto en el conjunto de sus gestos.

—Espero que Ivanka e Iryna sean de su agrado —dijo Kise desviando el tema de forma nada sutil—. Yo ya me tengo que retirar, pero los dejo en buenas manos. Ustedes pueden decidir quién prefieren que les haga compañía.

—Kagami que se quede con las gemelas. —Fue una burla descarada de Aomine: las chicas no eran ni hermanas siquiera—. Yo prefiero tú compañía.

Aomine le pasó un brazo por la cintura e intentó hacer que se sentara junto a él, pero Kise se plantó firme contra el suelo y fue imposible moverlo; miraba a Aomine desconcertado.

—No, yo no estoy incluido en el paquete. —Kise se quitó la mano de la cintura de un movimiento demasiado fuerte, casi violento, considerando que se trataba de un cliente—. Te estás equivocando conmigo. —Su ceño estaba arrugado y su voz destilaba molestia.

Kagami no supo qué pensar. Se puso de pie de inmediato, pero sin saber qué hacer exactamente, se sentía confundido. Por un lado, no le gustaba ver que alguien más tocaba a Kise, pero después de todo ese era su trabajo, no entendía por qué el escándalo. Y por otro lado estaba su futuro inversionista, el hombre al que debía satisfacer a toda costa. Porque de lo contrario, se quedaba sin futuro.

—Calmémonos un poco, ¿si? —sugirió levantando las manos en son de paz.

—Parece que aquí hay algo que ustedes no están entendiendo —dijo Kise con una voz tan dura, que Kagami nunca le había escuchado antes—. Yo soy probablemente la única persona dentro de este lugar que aún no se ha puesto un precio, lo que significa que no importa cuánto dinero tengas, tú no puedes comprarme.

—Tranquilo, no es eso lo que te estoy pidiendo —respondió Aomine con calma. Era un tipo arrebatado, pero seguro de sí mismo—. Me refiero a una compañía de amigos. Algo me dice que eres mucho más interesante que las gemelas rusas.

—Ellas son escandinavas.

—Lo que sea. —Aomine no podía estar menos interesado en esas mujeres. Ni siquiera las había mirado—. ¿Te quedas o no?

Kise miró a Kagami antes de aceptar la invitación, no vio aprobación ni rechazo en sus ojos, sólo vio el miedo de perder su inversionista. Kise lo entendió con una sola mirada, le sonrió y tomó asiento junto a Aomine.

—Sólo los acompañaré un rato. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—¡Lo imagino! Por eso me alegro que hayas decidido quedarte.

Los demás imitaron a Kise y se sentaron. Las gemelas se sentaron a cada lado de Kagami, aunque se les notaba a kilómetros que en realidad no querían estar ahí, se habían dado cuenta desde un principio que en esa habitación nadie reparaba en ellas, no si estaba Eros presente.

—¿Sabes qué, Aomine? —comentó Kagami de pronto, tratando de distender el ambiente cargado de mala vibra—. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, te detesto.

—¿Ah?

Kise lo miró alzando una ceja, impresionado, mientras que Aomine se veía entre fastidiado e indignado. Al menos había conseguido su objetivo y había desviado la atención del conflicto que pareció surgir entre ambos.

—Tus Jordan… —dijo señalándolas con un movimiento de cabeza—. Llevo ahorrando por meses para poder comprármelas y de la nada las veo puestas en un sujeto como tú.

Aomine lo miró atónito por varios segundos antes de soltar una carcajada y relajarse por fin. Kise imitó su gesto, y sólo en ese instante Kagami volvió a respirar en paz. Ahora esa reunión ya no auguraba ser un completo desastre.

—¡Idiota! Éstas Jordan tienen demasiado estilo para andar con un tipo como tú.

—¡Hey!

—Y dime, Aomine… —los interrumpió Kise. Había tomado una copa de champagne de la que bebía con cuidado— ¿Juegas básquet o las zapatillas son por moda?

—Juego como pasatiempos, pero no hablemos de mí, no tengo nada interesante que contar —reconoció rascándose la nuca antes de tomar un trago largo a su vaso de gin—. Mejor hablemos de ti.

—No soy un tipo tan interesante como todos creen —dijo Kise sonriendo—. A veces me da miedo las expectativas que la gente se hace mí. En realidad soy un tipo bastante aburrido y no soy tan sexy como dicen.

—¡La mentira más grande que he oído! Yo no estoy de acuerdo con nada de lo que dijiste —lo contradijo Aomine. Volvía a estar sonriente y relajado—. ¿Tú qué dices, Kagami?

—¡¿Y yo qué voy a saber?!

—Vamos, hombre… Una opinión tendrás.

—¡Me encantaría saber tú opinión! —dijo Kise con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que Kagami ya conocía demasiado bien como para saber que auguraba lo peor—. ¿Crees que soy sexy? Mucha gente me dice que soy un bombón, pero yo no lo creo… ¿Tú qué piensas?

—No lo sé.

—Yo creo que eres súper caliente.

Kise soltó una carcajada, se veía divertidísimo con Aomine. En realidad se complementaban muy bien. Kagami pensó que de haberse conocido en otras circunstancias, los tres podrían haber llegado a ser grandes amigos. Pero la vida había tenido otros planes.

—Y dime, Eros… —Aomine continuó luego de tomarse todo el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago; estaba encendido—. ¿Te dicen así porque al igual que el dios ese, te enamoraste de una humana?

—No puedo contarte eso. Este tipo de negocio no puede sobrevivir sin su dosis de misterio. No se puede romper la fantasía.

Kagami tragó duro y lo miró sorprendido por su declaración. Nunca se imaginó la vida de Kise de esa forma, en realidad nunca se tomó el tiempo de pensar en los motivos de Kise para mentirle, sólo lo juzgó de acuerdo al peso de sus acciones.

—¡Vamos, estamos aquí como amigos! —insistió Aomine—. Supongo que un sujeto como tú, que lleva una vida tan irreal como ésta, es prácticamente un dios… Así que, de quien quiera que te enamores, será como un simple humano: normal, corriente y aburrido —concluyó. Kagami se dio cuenta en ese instante que las palabras de Aomine habían descrito a la perfección su relación con Kise—. ¿Y qué pasó? Con tu humano…

—¿Mi humano? —repitió Kise sonriendo suave—. Es una historia complicada.

—Tenemos toda la noche.

Kise suspiró hondo y se acomodó en el sillón, tomó un trago largo de licor y se dispuso a contar una historia que las personas como él no tenían el lujo de permitirse.

—Érase una vez un dios que estaba aburrido del paraíso —empezó. Tenía la mirada perdida, concentrada en el pasado—. Hubo un momento en que se sentía el rey del mundo, pero terminó dándose cuenta que estaba solo e incomprendido. En el paraíso estaba rodeado de amigos; ángeles que le sonreían en todo momento, que le cumplían todos sus caprichos y que se deslumbraban con todo lo que hacía. Pero el dios se daba cuenta de lo falsos que eran todos en ese paraíso.

»Verás, el paraíso no era tal, en realidad era todo un hechizo, una ilusión, porque el paraíso era en realidad una cárcel. Nadie quería al dios verdaderamente, porque nadie se había interesado nunca en ver su interior. Lo único que les importaba a todos era cuan bello era, cuan encantador resultada, cuan grata era su compañía… —terminó en un susurro. Hizo una pausa larga en donde sólo se oyó la música suave del pianista a sus espaldas—. Así que un día, aburrido de su vida, el dios decidió bajar a la tierra, pero bajó disfrazado de hombre, para que nadie pudiera reconocerlo.

»Y en la tierra conoció a la única persona que alguna vez lo miró realmente a él. Una persona que no se fijó en su rostro o en su físico o en su dinero, alguien que se enamoró de su alma. —Hizo una pausa para mirar directo a Kagami, sus ojos rojizos estaban encendidos, como brasas vivas—. Esos fueron los meses más felices que vivió el dios en toda su vida, eran momentos simples y cotidianos, pero maravillosos… Hasta que un día, mientras el dios exploraba el mundo junto a su humano, fue reconocido por uno de los ángeles que decían admirarlo y amarlo, un ángel de alas tan negras como su alma.

»Cuando su humano se dio cuenta que había sido engañado, cuando supo que en verdad era un dios, ya nunca más lo volvió a mirar igual, todo había cambiado. Y culpó y condenó al dios por su mentira… El dios volvió a la cárcel que tenía por paraíso, sabiendo que ahora estaba destinado a la soledad eterna. Porque ninguno de los ángeles que le rendían pleitesía cada noche, era capaz de mirarlo como lo había hecho un simple humano.

Cuando terminó de hablar, ya nadie prestaba atención a la desgarradora melodía de Tchaikovsky que tocaba el pianista. Kise seguía con la mirada perdida, mirando escenas que sólo pasaban en su mente; escenas del pasado.

Kagami estaba conmocionado, tenía la garganta apretada y sentía que le costaba respirar. Se negaba a mirar a Kise por temor a caer bajo su hechizo, pero se moría por tenerlo otra vez entre sus brazos. Para él, la mera existencia de Kise, era una contradicción sin remedio.

—¡Vaya mierda! —soltó Aomine de pronto—. El amor en realidad apesta… Nunca he podido entender por qué la gente se enamora.

—Supongo que nadie lo busca —dijo Kise encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a la realidad—. Sólo se aparece en nuestras vidas y ya.

—El amor apesta.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Lo mejor para las penas de amor es el desquite.

—Salud por eso —dijo Kise levantando su copa.

—¡Por el desquite! —brindó Aomine imitando el gesto—. ¿Dónde está tu vaso, Kagami?

—Yo no tengo nada por lo que brindar.

—¡No seas aguafiestas, tío!

Éste soltó un suspiro y se rindió. Tomó su vaso y dio un trago al seco antes de forzar una sonrisa. Sabía que no se estaba comportando como la mejor compañía para una noche de juerga, pero tenía la mente concentrada en otra cosa. Kise era el único que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese instante.

—¿La música es de su agrado? —preguntó Kise como por casualidad, parecía que quería desviar el tema—. ¿O prefieren algo diferente?

—Está bien… —respondió Kagami, aunque no hubiera reparado en la melodía de fondo hasta que Kise preguntó—. Pero la actitud del tipo es terrible, hace como si fuéramos de vidrio.

Kise rio divertido. Sacudió la cabeza y los reflejos de las velas bailaron en las hebras doradas de su pelo.

—Se llama privacidad. Es para dar a los clientes un ambiente de intimidad.

—Si los clientes quieren intimidad, entonces no debería haber nadie más aquí.

—Creo que no todos piensan con esa simpleza, Kagamicchi.

—¿Qué es eso del Kagamicchi? —preguntó Aomine levantando una ceja—. ¡Oye Kagami, idiota! No me digas que ese alguien que conocías aquí era el mismísimo Eros.

—Aamm… Sí, Kagamicchi y yo nos conocemos hace un tiempo —reconoció Kise mientras se encogía de hombros—. Solíamos jugar básquet en un parque… ¡Claro que él no sabía que yo era el dueño de este lugar!

—Ya entiendo… —Aomine miró alternadamente desde la sonrisa de Kise al ceño fruncido de Kagami, luego de evaluarlos por un buen rato, sonrió de lado—. ¡Tengo una idea! Ya no necesitaremos al músico.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, que se vaya junto a estas dos —dijo indicando con un movimiento de cabeza a las gemelas.

Aomine se puso de pie para sacar a la fuerza al hombre del piano, en un gesto por completo arrebatado. Kise lo miró con cierta preocupación, Kagami lo vio tragar seco antes de hacer un gesto con la mano a las gemelas, después del cual ambas salieron en silencio, seguidas del músico. Aomine dio un fuerte portazo y pasó el seguro a la puerta.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Aomine? —preguntó Kise. Trató de parecer seguro y relajado, se puso de pie y caminó con las manos en los bolcillos hasta el piano, donde cerró la tapa—. ¿Por qué fue todo esto?

—No necesitamos de más gente para armar una fiesta, nos basta con nosotros tres.

Kise se dio la vuelta y entrecerró los ojos. Su frente descubierta, se contrajo en medio de unas imperceptibles arrugas de vacilación cuando sus ojos se conectaron con la dominante mirada azul de Aomine que caminaba directo hacia él. Cuando llegó a su lado, lo tomó de la cintura sin previo aviso y lo alzó hasta dejarlo sentado sobre la tapa del piano, colándose entre sus piernas abiertas. Kise seguía mirándolo con aquel signo de perplejidad tiñendo sus transparentes ojos dorados. No reaccionó.

—¡Oye, Aomine! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Kagami gritó, y bastaron un par de zancadas para que recortara la distancia que lo separaba de los otros dos.

Su grito hizo reaccionar a Kise, que agitó la cabeza como queriendo despejar sus ideas. Aomine, sin embargo, no se tomó la molestia de mirar a Kagami. De hecho, no se inmutó por su indignación, incluso era probable que ni lo hubiera oído. Todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en el rostro que rayaba en la perfección de Kise.

—¿Qué dices si esta noche los tres nos perdemos en una experiencia de pecado y lujuria? —preguntó sin romper el contacto visual con el rubio.

A Kagami le pareció que habló de tres por cortesía, porque era evidente que Aomine sólo tenía ojos para Kise, para _su_ Kise. Los celos lo cegaron en ese momento y olvidó toda la importancia que podría tener Aomine en su futuro negocio; lo único que quería era partirle la cara de un puñetazo y mantenerlo como mínimo a un kilómetro de distancia de Kise.

—¡Estás demente! —gritó tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo a la fuerza hacia atrás—. No te atrevas a tocarlo.

—¿Por qué no? —Aomine se encogió de hombros en un gesto desinteresado. Parecía ser que no entendía el enojo de su futuro socio—. Sólo propongo pasar una noche divertida. No me vas a decir que no te gustaría, Kagami.

—Fue un error venir a este lugar. Es mejor que nos vayamos.

—¿En serio quieres desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar una noche con tu dios?

—¿Mi dios? —Kagami lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Sí era su dios personal, pero no estaba entre sus planes admitirlo en voz alta—. ¡No me jodas! Que te quede claro que yo no busco volver a enredarme con este tipo.

—¡Entonces eres más idiota de lo que pareces!

Kise se había mantenido al margen de toda aquella pelea, demasiado atónito para reaccionar. Con sólo ver a Aomine se podía notar que el tipo era posesivo y dominante, pero nunca se había esperado que tuviera esas agallas. Y ahora, pudo ver con claridad la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando: un último desfogue con Kagami, una oportunidad de cerrar el ciclo. Esta era su oportunidad de decir adiós. La oportunidad que no habían tenido un año atrás.

Su mirada se enserió y se bajó de un salto del piano. Sus ojos de lince tenían el brillo de la determinación; como los de un depredador instantes antes de lanzarse sobre su presa.

—Kagamicchi, no te vayas —susurró dando dos pasos al frente, aventurándose a estirar la mano derecha para posarla sobre el pecho de Kagami, justo sobre su corazón—. Quédate conmigo esta noche.

—¿Qué dices? —Kagami lo miró atónito.

—Bésame toda la noche… Y más…

Kagami tragó duro, pero ningún líquido traspasó su garganta; tenía la boca seca. Y Kise, al percibir el más mínimo signo de duda en su mirada rojiza como las llamas, se abalanzó a su boca, enredando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El contacto fue caliente y húmedo, brusco por su impetuosidad; por las ansias que ocultaba. Deseos reprimidos por meses que se vieron liberados de un momento a otro. La lengua de Kise se metió en su boca con fuerza, reclamándolo como suyo, y Kagami no pudo más que abrirle paso y rendirse ante sus exigencias, correspondiéndolo. Le tomó del pelo con fuerza, pasándole una mano por la nuca para levantarle el mentón, y le dejó la boca a su merced.

—¿Quieres que te toque? —preguntó rozándole con los labios la comisura de la boca entreabierta.

—Sí, tócame… Tómame por entero.

Ante su petición, Kagami volvió a besarlo, cerrando los ojos a la vez que se dejaba perder en la dulce boca de su dios.

Aomine, que se había mantenido al margen, satisfaciendo sus instintos más voyeristas, estiró la boca en una sonrisa sádica y se acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar. El panorama que tenía ente sus ojos era interesante, pero las perspectivas que se abrían en su mente, lo eran más aún. Se acercó a la espalda de Kise y le apretó la cintura con las dos manos. Su cuerpo era atlético, pero delgado; elástico. Su cintura era estrecha, con una cualidad seductora que pocas veces había experimentado en el cuerpo de otro hombre.

—¿Supongo que no se habrán olvidado de mí? —preguntó con voz ronca mientras succionaba la delicada piel del cuello de Kise. Éste soltó un gemido húmedo que logró que sintiera una punzada directo en su miembro.

Kagami rompió el beso y miró a Aomine por sobre el hombro de Kise. La mirada azul se conectó con la suya en un gesto pícaro, seductor, caliente. Kagami no supo cómo reaccionar… Todo aquello le parecía amoral, en contra de todos sus principios, pero le era terriblemente tentador. Por más que quisiera no podía negar que se había puesto duro al instante.

La idea de compartir a Kise con alguien más no era de su agrado. Pero se obligó a recordar que en realidad nunca había sido suyo, la única diferencia ahora era que él sería consciente de quién lo tomaba, y podrían disfrutar juntos de la experiencia. Tal vez su error había sido tratar a Kise como a una persona ordinaria, cuando siempre había sido Eros, la tentación y el pecado personificados.

Esa noche enmendaría ese error del pasado.

* * *

 _ **Como dije arriba, aquí cada uno de ellos cae bajo la tentación, pero cada uno tiene sus propios motivos:**_

 _ **Aomine, porque es un pervertido. A él, le gusta el sexo y experimentar cosas nuevas. Es una persona con mucha experiencia y alguien que tiene muy claros sus gustos y sus límites.**_

 _ **Kise accede porque esa es la forma que tiene para estar una última vez con Kagami. En el fondo es como su manera de decir adiós.**_

 _ **Kagami lo hace para demostrar a los demás y a él mismo que Kise no significa nada para él; es sólo un objeto de deseo. Es una forma inconsciente de exteriorizar la rabia que siente hacia Kise por el dolor que éste le causó.**_

 _ **Espero que no esté siendo todo muy confuso.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer. Agradecería seguir recibiendo sus impresiones sobre la historia.**_

 _ **¡Besos!**_


	3. Capítulo III

_**¡Escribir este capítulo fue un verdadero parto! Creo que perdí totalmente la inspiración para escribir lemon, así que me excuso por la demora en la actualización, pero de verdad que se me hizo una tarea difícil.**_

 _ **Pues nada, ojalá les guste, y aprovecho de comentarles que ¡este no es el capitulo final! Se me alargó un poquito más la historia. Así que nos vemos la próxima semana por estos lares.**_

* * *

— **V —**

Retrocedió un paso y pudo sentir como su espalda chocaba con el pecho duro y caliente de Aomine. Podía sentir, a través de las tres capas de ropas que los separaban, el latido firme de su corazón justo sobre el omóplato izquierdo. Y aunque era consciente de las sensaciones que causaba al hombre a sus espaldas, en ese instante, Kise no podía despegar la mirada de los iris rojizos de Kagami, encendidos como dos brasas vivas.

—Nunca creí estar viviendo algo como esto contigo —le dijo. Lo miraba con una mezcla de fascinación y sorpresa—. No creí que fueras la clase de persona a la que se le dieran los tríos.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —le respondió—. ¿No es verdad, Aomine?

—¡No creerás que esta es mi primera vez! Ni con un trío ni con un hombre —empezó a decir con una tranquilidad perfecta, pero al ver la incredulidad en los ojos de Kagami, soltó una carcajada—. ¡Por favor! Soy Aomine Daiki. —Estiró las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo—. Si algo he hecho de bueno con mi vida, es gozarla.

—Entonces —dijo Kise—, dejémonos de charlas inútiles y pasemos a la acción.

Aomine sonrió con los labios posados sobre el cuello de Kise. A cada segundo que pasaba le caía mejor aquel rubio; ambos tenían un sentido de la diversión demasiado parecido. Deslizó las manos que mantenía alrededor de su cintura hacia arriba, levantándole la ropa, pero antes de hacer nada más, deshizo el agarre y de un movimiento rápido y preciso, le quitó los lentes sin prescripción médica que estaba usando esa noche.

—No veo las horas de comprobar por mí mismo de qué madera estás hecho, Eros —le dijo antes de arrojar sin el más mínimo cuidado los lentes al suelo—. Me pregunto si todo este atrevimiento no será fingido. ¡Me sentiría demasiado timado!

Kise sonrió, torciendo los labios en una mueca arrogante muy parecida a la que usaba tan a menudo el mismo Aomine. Ladeó el cuello y lo miró por sobre el hombro sólo con el ojo derecho. Esa noche, había un brillo anormal en sus ojos; era como si la pasión aclarara el dorado de sus iris, dando la impresión que se tratara de dos pozos donde se fundía el oro. Se dio la vuelta muy lento, como si dudara del curso de sus acciones, pero con la resolución tatuada en sus rasgados ojos de lince. Cuando pudo mirar de frente a Aomine, se lanzó a su boca y le robó el aliento con un beso arrebatador.

No se estuvo con rodeos. Sabía muy bien a lo que iba; todos lo sabían.

Aomine respondió de inmediato, enredando los dedos entre el cabello rubio de Kise para ladearle el cuello y tener acceso libre a su boca. Aplicó la fuerza justa para que ese agarre fuera brutal pero no violento, porque la violencia la aplicó en el beso, al tratar de equiparar el ímpetu de Kise. Le mordió el labio inferior con tal fuerza, que lo hizo soltar un gemido sostenido y grave; un gemido de dolor y excitación.

Kagami no pudo evitar apretar los dientes. Mentiría si decía que era agradable presenciar como besaban a Kise. Aún si hubiera sido un beso insípido y sin gracia, le habría resultado intolerable. Así que hasta ese instante, aun no se explicaba cómo había podido aguantar al verlo dándole ese beso tan cachondo a Aomine. Sin procesar bien lo que hacía, estiró el brazo izquierdo y sujetó la mandíbula de Kise para ladearle el cuello en su dirección. No tuvo ningún reparo en separarlos, y le atacó de inmediato las comisuras de la boca.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse perder en el beso, Kagami alcanzó a ver la sonrisa torcida y altanera de Aomine. No estaba enojado, así que supuso que todo iba por buen camino. Tampoco quería llegar a perder su inversión por culpa de ese juego.

Por la posición en que estaban, Kagami sólo podía besar la comisura izquierda de la boca de Kise, pero se dedicó a atacarla con tal arrebato, que éste jadeaba bajo sus labios tratado en vano ladear el cuello para besarlo de frente. Lo tenía sujeto de la cintura, por eso sintió al instante cuando las dos manos de Aomine se le unieron. Abrió los ojos de inmediato para ver la perversión brillando en los iris azules y fríos del contrario. Quitó las manos del cuerpo de Kise y rompió el beso. Había entendido el mensaje: Aomine lo quería desvestir.

Y Kise se dejó hacer con total sumisión. Si Aomine no estuviera viendo su mirada cargada de lujuria, ni el gesto sensual con que se mordía el labio inferior en la esquina derecha, habría pensado que se trataba de un ser indefenso. Pero Eros Farnese era todo menos indefenso, sobre todo cuando se tratada del juego de la seducción; donde de hecho, era un experto.

Dejó que le quitaran el blazer y luego levantó ambos brazos para que Aomine pudiera sacarle la camiseta con facilidad. Aprovechó la fuerza del movimiento para apegarse a la pelvis de Kagami. Pudo sentir sin lugar a equivocaciones, el bulto endurecido dentro de sus pantalones. Cuando se vio a torso desnudo, y tuvo que despegarse a la fuerza del cuerpo del pelirrojo para dejar que Aomine le bajara de un tirón los pantalones, aprovechó de rozarle la erección con los dedos de la mano derecha. Su gesto hizo que Kagami volviera a apegarse a su espalda y soltara un jadeo caliente, justo sobre su nuca. Jadeo que sin quererlo, le erizó la piel.

—He estado imaginándote sin ropa desde el primer instante en que cruzaste la puerta —confesó Aomine antes de arrodillarse frente a Kise y bajarle muy lento el bóxer que lo cubría.

Ahí, Aomine tuvo que morderse la lengua para reprimir un jadeo, cuando descubrió que el cuerpo de Kise estaba espléndidamente depilado.

—¿Y? —preguntó Kise sintiendo la abrazadora mirada azul de Aomine recorriéndolo de arriba abajo—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¿He satisfecho tus expectativas? —preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta. Kagami sabía que lo había hecho sólo para alimentar su ya inflado ego.

—No puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿cómo puede haber tanta perfección en una sola persona? —Aomine recorrió con las palmas de las manos extendidas, desde la cintura hasta los muslos largos y tonificados de Kise, descubriendo que no había parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera rigurosamente desprovista de vello. Y recorrer esa piel nívea y suave bajo sus dedos, se le antojó demasiado parecida al tacto del terciopelo—. ¿Cómo será sentir bajo mi lengua el sabor y la suavidad de cada parte de tu cuerpo? —volvió a preguntar, embelesado por la belleza del rubio.

Éste, sólo soltó una carcajada antes de agregar:

—¿Y qué esperas para descubrirlo? —Eso era un reto. La sola intensidad de su mirada era una invitación a descubrir los limites.

Kise aún no lo sabía, pero no había límite que Aomine Daiki no estuviera dispuesto a probar. Él no le tenía miedo a nada, menos aún a las experiencias nuevas.

Soltó una risa corta por la nariz y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca que se habría asemejado a una sonrisa, de no ser por la perversión que dejaba traslucir. Envolvió los dedos en torno a la erección de Kise, comprobando que la temperatura en esa zona era incluso más alta que la suya, y lo masturbó en medio de movimientos cortos pero fuertes. Kise cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, directo sobre el hombro de Kagami. No había dejado de masajearle el miembro, pero ahora, caliente y necesitado, le pareció insípido un contacto donde no podía sentir bajo sus dedos la piel contraria. Coló la mano dentro del pantalón y bóxer de Kagami y se dedicó a masturbarlo muy lento.

Kagami, quien nunca creyó que podía haber un lado voyerista en él, se dio cuenta en ese instante, que a Kise le bastó con un par de gemidos para poner en ridículo esa suposición.

No podía dejar de verlo: su boca jadeante; el sudor que le perlaba la frente por debajo del flequillo, porque su elaborado peinado ahora había desaparecido; sus manos que trataban desesperadas de asirse a algo que le diera estabilidad; el sonrojo de sus mejillas, evidente gracias a su piel tan clara. Y todas esas sensaciones, se las estaba provocando Aomine. Era retorcido sentirse así, excitado al ver a Kise vibrar de placer gracias a otro.

Preso de la excitación, lo sostuvo de los costados del cuerpo y le besó el cuello. Aunque se moría por reclamar sus labios, no quería verse privado de la sensualidad de cada uno de los gemidos de Kise, así que se dedicó a intercalar besos, mordidas y lamidas calientes en su cuello. Pero pronto necesitó mucho más que eso. Se frotó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que la fricción entre su miembro y la mano de Kise, aumentara en fuerza e intensidad.

Aomine, arrodillado frente a la pelvis de Kise, no tardó en reemplazar los dedos por los labios. Capturó en su boca húmeda y caliente, el miembro endurecido del rubio, sintiendo bajo la sensible piel de sus labios, cada mínima variación de la erección de Kise: el arco en que se alzaba, con una levísima curva; las formas redondeadas de la punta; la piel húmeda del prepucio y las venas diminutas henchidas de sangre, palpitando al mismo ritmo que su corazón.

Apretó los labios, succionando con fuerza, y ahí descubrió que Kise recompensaba cada gesto brusco con un exquisito gemido. Sonrió con su miembro entre los labios al darse cuenta que a ese rubio se le daba lo duro; eran más parecidos de lo que había sospechado en un principio.

Aomine se daba cuenta de que la felación que le estaba haciendo lo ponía a mil, y en ese instante, Kagami era quien se veía directamente beneficiado. Kise se volvió loco tratando de tocarlo, y como era lógico, llegó el momento en que no pudo más.

—¡No! ¡Para! —Kise casi suplicó mientras se alejaba de la boca de Aomine, retrocediendo hasta quedar apegado al cuerpo de Kagami. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y la boca jadeante—. No puedo así… No puedo con tanto… placer…

Ni Kise ni Aomine habían apartado la mirada, era como si una especie de magnetismo se hubiera creado entre ambos. Aomine se puso de pie muy lento, no había dejado de sonreír desde que oyó el tono de súplica en la voz de Kise, pero no se imaginaba siquiera hasta el punto que lo había arrojado.

Kise lo tomó con fuerza por los hombros, y aplicando todo el peso de su cuerpo —de tan sólo 8 kg menos—, lo empujó hasta dejarlo sentado en un diván forrado en terciopelo azul rey. Le abrió el cierre del pantalón sin ningún tipo de preámbulos, y cuando terminó, quedó petrificado.

—Tú… —susurró muy bajito—. ¿No usas ropa interior?

El miembro de Aomine se alzaba ante sus ojos, más oscuro aún que el resto de su piel morena, en medio de una tupida, pero corta, mata de vello rizado.

—Lo considero un obstáculo —confesó sin el menor signo de timidez—. Sólo hacen perder el tiempo.

Kise le sonrió de medio lado. Recorrió en una caricia lenta el largo de los muslos de Aomine, subiendo hasta detenerse en sus marcadas caderas, descubiertas gracias al pantalón desabrochado. Bajó la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de los ojos contrarios y se detuvo cuando estuvo a centímetros de su miembro, haciendo que su respiración, cálida y húmeda, fuera como una caricia sobre su piel.

—¿Qué estás esperando, Kagamicchi? —preguntó sin tomarse la molestia de mirarlo. Kagami no supo si era porque le daba tan poca importancia o porque sentía algún tipo de vergüenza con él; lo cual, le pareció ridículo—. Te quiero justo aquí. —En su voz había cierto tono autoritario que lejos de ofender a Kagami, lo encendió—. Detrás de mí, dentro mío.

Kagami tragó duro, sólo para darse cuenta que tenía la boca seca. Se acercó a paso lento y echó una mirada al panorama que tenía: Aomine sentado en el diván con una sonrisa torcida surcándole el rostro, peinando con los dedos de la mano derecha los cabellos de Kise. Y éste, de rodillas sobre la alfombra entre las piernas de Aomine, le mostraba su tentador trasero.

Volvió a intentar pasar saliva, sin tomarse la molestia de recordar que ya no tenía, porque hace un buen rato no podía cerrar la boca. Aquel era el momento decisivo, hasta ese entonces aún podría haberse retractado. Pero arrodillándose detrás del cuerpo de Kise, se prestó a enfrentar la situación como había hecho con todo durante los 25 años de su vida: de frente.

Sostuvo a Kise de la cintura, por la posición en que se encontraba, ésta se veía más fina que de costumbre, tanto, que Kagami pudo ceñírsela casi por completo usando sus dos enormes manos. Le pasó los dedos por la espalda en una caricia lenta y sutil, viendo cómo la columna de Kise se contorneaba como la de un felino. ¡Cada movimiento suyo era un monumento a la sensualidad!

—Desvístete —ordenó Kise. Aunque no dijo nombre alguno y no hubo contacto visual entre ambos, Kagami sabía que le estaba hablando a él.

—¡Maldita sea! —dijo sin ningún tipo de fuerza en su declaración; una maldición que no era tal.

—Quiero poder sentir tu piel. —La voz de Kise ahora había vuelto a ser una súplica, y además, se tomó la molestia de ladear en cuello en su dirección.

El brillo caliente de sus ojos lo decía todo; ambos querían devorarse mutuamente, pero fue Kise quien lo dejó en evidencia primero. Se dejó caer sentado sobre la pelvis de Kagami, arrastrándose por su erección. Su acción hizo que el pelirrojo soltada un jadeo contenido antes de tomarlo con fuerza por la cintura para obligarlo a permanecer ahí, sintiendo bajo su piel desnuda el pálpito incesante de su miembro. Pero se vio tan necesitado de contacto piel con piel, que él mismo volvió a alzar a Kise, incitándolo esta vez a que terminara de recortar la distancia con Aomine, antes de empezar a quitarse la ropa.

Su gesto de cortesía hizo sonreír a Aomine, y por su mirada fija en Kise, supo que en ese instante ambos estaban compartiendo una sonrisa. La perversión de ambos había ganado la batalla por sobre sus aprensiones moralistas, lo sabía y lo reconocía, sólo por eso los dejaría disfrutar de su victoria.

Aomine se sacó la chaqueta y la camiseta que llevaba puestas, las dejó caer hacia atrás sin ningún tipo de cuidado, porque sus manos viajaron de inmediato a sostener los costados del rostro de Kise. Con el único movimiento suave que se le había visto esa noche, lo guio hasta su miembro y le penetró la boca.

Kise sólo soltó un jadeo suave cuando sintió que el pene de Aomine se introducía a la fuerza entre sus labios, pero se unió casi de inmediato a la acción. Tenía ambas manos sobre sus muslos, enterrando los dedos en la tela áspera del pantalón de jeans, cada vez que los movimientos cortos y parejos de Aomine se hacían demasiado fuertes. Miró furioso hacia arriba cuando sintió que con el último embiste le rozó la garganta, y tuvo que reprimir una arcada con pura fuerza de voluntad, pero el brillo frío del azul de sus ojos lo congeló: Aomine estaba encendido, y el juego de luces y sombras permitía delinear la forma perfecta de los músculos bajo su piel. Kise apretó los labios en torno a su erección y succionó con más fuerza. La sola mirada perversa de Aomine lo ponía a mil.

Sacó el miembro que tenía en la boca y dio una lamida larga, recogiendo con su lengua los restos de saliva que él mismo había dejado sobre la piel oscura y sonrosada de Aomine. Tenía los labios apretados con fuerza alrededor del glande, cuando tuvo que soltarlo para liberar un gemido repentino. Kagami, arrodillado y desnudo a sus espaldas, se había humedecido un dedo y lo había penetrado con un movimiento igual de limpio y parejo como doloroso.

—¡Ya estás húmedo! —le susurró. Kise no supo si de verdad estaba sorprendido. Se empujó contra la mano de Kagami a la vez que volvía a succionar el pene de Aomine.

—Hazlo más rápido, Kagami —ordenó Aomine—. Tal parece que lo que estás haciéndole le gusta. —A penas pudo reprimir el jadeo que las succiones de Kise le provocaban, sabía que la excitación que sentía lo hacían lamerlo con fuerza excesiva—. ¡Me está chupando la polla de una manera fenomenal!

—¡Cállate! —Kagami apretó la mandíbula, molesto, pero le hizo caso.

Volvió a llevarse la mano a la boca, al hacerlo, puso sentir en sus dedos el olor más íntimo de Kise, y sintió cómo su pene se tensaba sólo con ese estímulo. Se llenó los dedos de saliva y volvió a humedecerle la entrada, jugueteó con los dedos en círculo, intercalando suaves penetraciones con la primera falange, hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de Kise cedía poco a poco, estirándose para él. Volvió a introducir toda la longitud de su dedo medio, para acto seguido, unir un dedo más a su movimiento, jugando a hacer tijeras en el interior de Kise.

—Mi cuerpo se calienta… —confesó gimiendo suave, alejándose del miembro de Aomine para girar el cuello y mirar al pelirrojo por sobre el hombro. Sentía un vacío en la boca del estómago que subía como un calor hasta su pecho y se desvanecía de manera intermitente; era éxtasis puro—. ¡Hazlo! Hazlo ahora, Kagamicchi.

Kagami no podía apartar los ojos de Kise, su mirada, mezcla perfecta entre súplica y excitación, le resultaba hipnótica.

—Abre las piernas —ordenó con voz ronca, cargada de testosterona—, así es más fácil.

Kise le obedeció, separó ambas piernas, de rodillas en el suelo, y se afirmó con fuerza de los muslos de Aomine. Arqueó un poco la espalda y como respuesta, levantó el trasero, listo para ser penetrado. Kagami se relamió los labios antes de tomar su miembro con la derecha y dirigirlo hasta la entrada de Kise.

Lo embistió muy lento, abriéndose paso por su cuerpo con la delicadeza que siempre lo había caracterizado. Ellos sólo habían hecho el amor un par de veces antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Pero ninguno de los recuerdos que Kagami atesoraba le hacían suficiente favor a lo que estaba experimentando en ese instante. Kise era más estrecho y delicioso de lo que recordaba, mucho más de lo que cualquier hombre tuviera derecho a ser. De hecho, Kise parecía tan poco usado, que Kagami se sorprendió. ¡Qué engañadora apariencia de inocencia tenía! ¡Y que experimentada sensualidad exudaba con cada gesto!

Empujó la pelvis con fuerza en un último movimiento, y se instaló hasta el fondo, sintiendo como sus testículos chocaban contra la piel suave y húmeda de Kise. Ambos soltaron un jadeo sostenido. Kagami lo tomó con ambas manos de la cintura y empezó un movimiento rítmico y frenético; lo único que quería era acabar en el cálido interior de _su_ Kise.

Éste trató de ahogar sus gemidos mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero sus intentos eran inútiles. Resoplaba cada uno de sus gemidos sobre la piel de Aomine.

—Chúpamela —ordenó éste mientras se masturbaba lento sin dejar de ver la cara de Kise, contorsionada por el placer—. Quiero acabar en tu boca.

Y Kise lo obedeció de inmediato. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la base del pene de Aomine y lo levantó firme hasta apretarle la punta con los labios. Jugueteó con la lengua, haciendo círculos en torno al glande, tratando en vano de colarse por el orificio uretral y delineando toda la extensión de la erección del moreno. Mientras más firmes eran las embestidas de Kagami, más fuertes eran sus succiones al pene de Aomine; era su modo de calmar la ansiedad que le causaba la excitación.

De pronto, un gemido más alto de lo normal lo obligó a separarse del miembro de Aomine y curvar la espalda en un arco perfecto, recostando la frente sobre los abdominales marcados del moreno, los que aprovechó de lamer y morder a gusto mientras gemía sin control.

—¡Ah! Kagamicchi… ¡Ahí! —Kagami había dado justo sobre su próstata, por eso sentía que las sensaciones se apoderaban de él y transportaban su cuerpo a un lugar donde no existía la cordura—. No pares, sigue… ahí…

Y no hubo necesidad de que dijera nada más, Kagami lo embestía de una manera salvaje, apoyado sólo con una rodilla sobre el suelo para darse impulso, mordiéndose la boca para acallar los jadeos que le provocaba sentir el interior de Kise cerrarse en pálpitos alrededor de su pene.

Aomine no había dejado de masturbarse, demasiado excitado con el panorama que tenía ante sus ojos y el festín de jadeos que inundaban el salón. Su lado más pervertido estaba disfrutando con todo aquella situación.

—Voy a acabar —confesó mientras tomaba a Kise por el cabello para alzarle el rostro—. No te muevas.

Su mirada se conectó con los ojos transparentes de Kise, los que encendidos por la pasión, refulgían como oro fundido. Incrementó el movimiento de su mano, recorriendo todo el largo de su erección; la mirada caliente de Kise y el estímulo de sus gemidos eran aliciente suficiente para acabar sin la necesidad de ser tocado por él, pero a eso además había que sumarle ver su pene goteando líquido pre-seminal. Sintió que una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la columna vertebral hasta erizarle los vellos de la nuca y supo que estaba a punto de acabar. Se apretó la base del pene y apuntó directo hacia la cara de Kise. Eyaculó sobre su mejilla izquierda y su boca.

El rubio, presa de la excitación, se relamió los labios antes de succionar el miembro de Aomine y extraer de él hasta la última gota de semen.

—Ahora entiendo a Kagami —reconoció Aomine—. Cualquiera en su sano juicio se volvería loco por ti.

Kise sonrió aún con el miembro de Aomine en la boca y dio unas últimas lamidas antes de soltarlo. Se pasó los dedos por la mejilla y chupó el semen de sus dedos uno a uno.

—Tu sabor es casi tan intenso como tú mismo —sentenció sin despegar la mirada de los ojos azules contrarios—. Amargo y salado; fuerte.

Kagami se había detenido cuando se dio cuenta que Aomine estaba a punto de acabar. Sabía que después de él, Kise lo seguiría, así que salió de su interior y se dedicó a observarlos; no quería que el juego terminara tan pronto.

—¿Están listos para seguir? —les preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, masajeándose lentamente el pene, sólo para no perder la excitación, aunque dudaba que esto llegara a pasar—. La noche aún es joven y queda mucho por hacer.

Aomine soltó una carcajada y lo miró incrédulo.

—¡Y pensar que eras tú el que en un principio se hizo de rogar!

Kagami carraspeó incómodo antes de replicar:

—Eso fue porque no recordaba bien cómo era tener a Kise vibrando de placer.

Kise se puso de pie de golpe y se dio la vuelta sonriendo, tomó a Kagami por la mandíbula y lo besó en los labios, con urgencia pero con suavidad; un contacto que era a la vez demandante y tierno. Y Kagami no pudo evitar rodearle la cintura con las manos y atraerlo a su cuerpo, haciendo que curvara la columna en un ángulo más felino que humano.

—Quiero hacerte acabar —confesó. Lo volteó con un movimiento fuerte y rápido, y lo dejó de rodillas en el sillón, afirmado al respaldo con ambas manos—. Quiero que gimas para mí, sólo para mí. —Kagami se arrodilló en el sillón a sus espaldas y le mordió el pabellón de la oreja con suavidad.

—Eso va a ser difícil —los interrumpió Aomine; su voz era más grave que de costumbre, casi peligrosa—, porque no pienso quedarme fuera de esta fiesta.

Kagami gruñó bajo, no podía disimular su fastidio, pero Kise se dio la vuelta y quedó mirándolos a ambos.

—Kagamicchi, espera —le dijo mientras le acariciaba el vientre bajo—. Quiero hacerlo con los dos. Quiero sentirlos a los dos dentro de mí. —Y dicho esto, su mano libre fue a acariciar el largo y musculoso bíceps de Aomine.

—¿Estás proponiendo que…?

—Quiero que me penetren los dos al mismo tiempo —respondió antes de que Kagami tuviera tiempo de concluir su pregunta—. Estoy tan caliente… —Kise se recorrió el torso con las manos, comprobando que su piel estaba pegajosa de sudor

—¡Eres un pervertido de lo peor! —dijo Aomine sonriendo—. Y eres el sujeto más encantador que he conocido.

Kise le devolvió la sonrisa, pero antes necesitaba de la aprobación de Kagami. Buscó su mirada, y en el brillo rojizo de sus ojos intensos, vio la resolución firmemente marcada. Sólo en ese instante, Kise lo sostuvo por los hombros y lo guio hasta dejarlo sentado sobre el diván, sin ningún tipo de preámbulo, se dejó caer a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. Le alzó el miembro con la mano derecha y lo ubicó en su entrada, dejándose deslizar hacia abajo en un movimiento exquisitamente lento. Cuando tuvo toda la cabeza del pene de Kagami en su interior, se detuvo.

—Es tu turno, Aominecchi.

—¿Así que ahora a mí también me llamas así? —preguntó el moreno mientras se ubicaba de rodillas a sus espaldas.

Con los dos pulgares, intentó dilatar la entrada de Kise, pero estaba tan estrecho que apenas consiguió hacerse espacio suficiente para los dedos. Sentía en sus yemas la presión de la carne de Kise, era una presión húmeda, caliente y palpitante… Lo más excitante que había probado en su vida.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó mientras llevaba su miembro hasta la entrada del rubio—. Te vamos a tomar con fuerza, y eres demasiado estrecho.

—No soy ni de cerca tan frágil como crees. —Esa fue la firme y única respuesta de Kise. Aomine no necesitó más.

Se posicionó en su entrada y empujó muy lento. Los tres jadearon con fuerza; Kise aferrado a los hombros de Kagami, y éste, sosteniéndolo firme de la cintura. Aomine embistió otra vez, sintiendo como la punta de su pene se rozaba con la de Kagami, ambos aprisionados en el cálido y apretado interior de Kise.

—Juntos… —gimoteó el rubio antes de buscar desesperado los labios de Kagami.

Y los otros dos le hicieron caso de inmediato. En un movimiento sincronizado, embistieron con fuerza hasta ubicarse de lleno en el interior de Kise. El jadeo fue sostenido por las tres bocas, pero era el rubio el que se llevaba la parte más dura, y el gemido que le desgarró la garganta fue una prueba de ello.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kagami, y él sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza; los gemidos no lo dejaban responder.

Por la posición en que estaban, era Aomine quien guiaba el ritmo de las estocadas, y al experimentar una sensación tan arrolladora como esa, no pudo controlar su ímpetu. Embistió fuerte y rápido, en una serie de movimientos cortos y parejos, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo tembloroso de Kise. Kagami hacía lo suyo, intercalando la penetración con movimientos circulares de la pelvis.

Pero con tanto estímulo, ninguno de los tres pudo durar mucho más. Los jadeos se sincronizaron al igual que los movimientos, y la corriente eléctrica que surgió del punto de unión de los tres cuerpos, los recorrió por entero al mismo tiempo, así que el grito de placer que no pudieron reprimir, también fue sincronizado.

Los tres quedaron jadeando y temblando, víctimas de un orgasmo monumental como nunca habían probado en sus vidas; un orgasmo triple.

— **VI —**

Kagami volvió a ser consciente de su cuerpo cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo y abrió los ojos de golpe, asustado y aturdido; no sabía dónde rayos estaba. Se sentó y ahí descubrió que estaba desnudo sobre un sillón de terciopelo en una habitación por completo desconocida.

Los recuerdos de todo lo vivido la noche anterior vinieron a su mente de golpe. Aún recordaba los gemidos de Kise, podía sentirlos como un eco dentro de su cabeza; repetitivos e incesantes. Y directo sobre cada uno de los poros de su propia piel, tenía impregnado el suave aroma de los cuerpos ajenos.

Otro escalofrío volvió a recorrerlo, así que decidió ponerse de pie y buscar su ropa. No había nadie más en el salón con él. La luz de la mañana se filtraba por entre las cortinas de color damasco e iluminaban en una cálida penumbra el lugar. Se vistió rápido, no tuvo problemas en encontrar su ropa, regada por los muebles y el suelo. Lo único que no pudo encontrar fueron sus zapatos, en lugar de ello, sobre la mesita de centro, estaban las zapatillas de Aomine, justo al lado de un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro.

Tragó seco y apretó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras miraba con una seriedad imperturbable aquella hoja de papel blanco. Dio dos fuertes y seguras zancadas en su dirección y sin ninguna duda, tomó la nota. Aunque no había firma, sin lugar a dudas era de Aomine.

 _Quédate con las Jordan y con Eros… Eso sí, búscate otro socio, cabrón, porque después de lo de anoche, los negocios no habrían funcionado_.

Soltó un suspiro hondo y dejó que el papel se deslizara entre sus dedos. Al final, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, perdió el negocio. Tatsuya lo iba a matar sin lugar a dudas…

Pero, por alguna razón, eso no sonaba tan mal después de todo.

* * *

 _ **Ya lo he dicho, agradecería poder recibir sus impresiones sobre la historia. Un fic no lo escribe sólo la Fanficker, parte importante del desarrollo es gracias a las personas que comentan.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **¡Besos!**_


	4. Capítulo IV

_**Primero que todo, pido disculpas de todo corazón por atrasarme tanto en concluir esta historia, a pesar de haber dicho que actualizaría semanalmente.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Muchas me preguntaron el porqué de la decisión de Aomine de no cerrar el trato con Kagami. Bueno, lo expliqué dentro de la historia misma, pero para ser absolutamente clara y que no haya malos entendidos, se los digo aquí también:**_

 _ **Una de las reglas básicas de todo trío, es que se**_ _ **recomienda descartar de tajo a los amigos de la pareja. Puede pensarse en algún conocido, pero debe ser alguien que no comprometa espacios de trabajo o de relación directa con alguno de los dos.**_

 _ **Sin mas, los dejo con el final de esta historia~**_

* * *

— **VII —**

Miró las Jordan por varios segundos antes de decidirse a calzarlas. Era extraño ponerse los zapatos de otra persona, no sólo físicamente hablando, sino que implicaba un acto de reconocer y aceptar al otro de una forma más profunda, pensar por ejemplo, en qué habría llevado a Aomine a vivir la vida que vivía, el porqué detrás de su decisión de retractarse del trato cuando todo parecía cerrado, o simplemente de su paradero en esos instantes.

Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de abrumarse pensando en alguien como Aomine, sobre todo porque ahora lo que ocupaba casi todos sus pensamientos coherentes y los no tanto, era Kise Ryota. Así que terminó calzándose las Jordan de Aomine, principalmente porque si no las usaba, se quedaría descalzo.

Abrió la puerta, y caminó a grandes zancadas por todo lo largo del pasillo del tercer piso. No sabía con exactitud a dónde debía dirigirse, no tenía idea de dónde podría estar Kise, así que caminó buscando encontrarse con alguien. Y no tardó mucho en hacerlo.

Lo primero que oyó fue el trajín de unos muebles en la habitación que acababa de dejar atrás. Era como si alguien hubiera chocado con el mobiliario y derribado la fina vajilla que podía imaginarse a la perfección, dejando que ésta se hiciera añicos en el suelo, porque el alfombrado no fue suficiente para ahogar el ruido de los cristales rotos. Luego sintió las voces, amortiguadas por las gruesas paredes de mampostería, como de alguien refunfuñando, maldiciendo en un idioma que aunque era japonés, le resultaba inentendible.

Kagami se dio la vuelta y justo detrás de él vio salir a un hombre avanzado en edad, sostenido por un hombre joven vestido de negro; personal de seguridad del club. Lo reconoció al instante, a pesar de verse muy diferente a como salía en las cámaras de televisión junto a su perfecta y distinguida familia: se trataba de un diplomático del estado japonés.

El sujeto en cuestión llevaba la corbata floja, la camisa mal abrochada y el saco descorrido. Apenas se sostenía en pie solo, y aún con la ayuda del guardia, trastabillaba; estaba más que ebrio y su hálito alcohólico podía sentirse a la distancia de cinco pasos en la que él se encontraba.

—Con permiso —le dijo el guardia cuando se toparon de frente. Se veía serio mientras trataba de hacer su trabajo con el mayor recato posible, sosteniendo al hombre que prácticamente colgaba de su brazo derecho—. Estimado cliente, le ruego su discreción, por favor —le pidió antes de bajar por un ascensor bien camuflado como un cuadro en una de las paredes del fondo.

Kagami permaneció mirándolos atónito, mientras la puerta del elevador se cerraba con lentitud.

Después de esa escena, volvió a mirar el palazzo con otros ojos. Se dio cuenta que todo lo que durante la noche parecía refinado y espléndido, ahora, a la luz del sol, mostraba su lado más decadente: hombres perdidos, deprimidos, vacíos y superfluos que lo único que poseían era dinero y poder, y todo lo que éstos podían comprarles.

Con la luz del sol _Eros_ _Farnese_ mostraba su verdadera cara, la de la destrucción. Pero… ¿Cómo era que Kise llegó a involucrarse en un mundo como ese? ¿Y cómo era que a pesar del mundo corrompido en que vivía, parecía no haber perdido su inocencia? ¿Era acaso una máscara más que añadir a la larga colección?

Sacudió la cabeza. No sabía si quería descubrir la respuesta a aquellas preguntas. Kise lo hechizaba, lo aturdía… Pero tenía miedo de descubrir la verdad que se ocultaba detrás de su mirada diáfana y su sonrisa eterna. Kise poseía un encanto que mezclaba en partes iguales misterio y peligro.

Siguió su camino, bajando por la escalera con paso medido. Aún no estaba seguro si buscar a Kise sería un acierto o su perdición.

Iba doblando el recodo de la escalera en la segunda planta, cuando se topó con dos muchachas que parecían trabajar en el lugar. Ellas le hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza al reconocerlo como un cliente, y bajaron a paso calmado detrás de él. Iban vestidas de una manera tan extravagante, que escandalizó la poca moral que aún le quedaba intacta a Kagami, con un traje de lencería que se reducía sólo a las terminaciones, porque no dejaban absolutamente nada a la imaginación.

—¿Cómo estuvo el negocio anoche? —preguntó una de las chicas. Su voz se oía cansada y murmuraba muy suave, probablemente para no importunar a Kagami.

—Bien, bien… Digamos que no llueve pero gotea —respondió la otra mujer antes de encender el cigarrillo que llevaba en las manos—. Aunque tendré que pedir libre varios días de la próxima semana.

—Semana de exámenes, ¿no?

—Sí —asintió la mujer antes de exhalar todo el humo contenido junto con un suspiro hondo—. Así es estar en último año de química farmacéutica.

—Te creo… Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo lo hace Hikari, que estudia arquitectura. ¡Y esos si que no tienen vida!

—Por eso ella sólo trabaja dos días a la semana. Pero al parecer le alcanza muy bien para pagar su alquiler, carrera y gastos.

—La suertuda esa tiene muy buenos clientes…

—Sí —aseguró la mujer con voz dura—. En cuanto tenga un poco más de tiempo aquí, hablaré con Eros y le pediré mejores clientes también.

Kagami dejó de caminar; estaba perplejo. Había escuchado historias de que en Europa era común que las chicas se pagaran los estudios a través de la prostitución, incluso sabía que había mujeres que la tenían por una profesión con buenos ingresos que les permitía mantener a su familia, pero jamás se le cruzó por la mente pensar en _Eros Farnese_ como en un lugar así. Nunca quiso ver más allá de sus prejuicios. Tal vez Kise tenía razón al decirle que él había sido quien lo hirió. Tal vez Kise no era tan descorazonado como llegó a creer. Tal vez ambos se habían hecho la misma cantidad de daño.

—Eh… disculpen. —Kagami se dio la vuelta lentamente y le habló a las dos mujeres—. ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe dónde está Kise?

—Cariño, no tenemos idea de quien será ese tal Kise.

—Si se te perdió tu compañero de juerga, intenta llamarlo al cel —propuso la primera mujer encogiéndose de hombros—. Nosotras estamos demasiado cansadas como para ayudarte en tu búsqueda.

—Algunas personas trabajamos de noche, corazón —corroboró la otra mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Kagami las miró atónito mientras intentaban pasarle por el costado y seguir su camino. Lo que había oído no podía ser cierto, se negaba a aceptarlo. ¿Acaso era posible que —como le había confesado Kise— él era uno de los pocos privilegiados en conocer su verdadero nombre? ¿Quién era realmente Kise Ryota?

Tarde, un año tarde, Kagami se dio cuenta de la dualidad que existía en el dueño de casa. Eros y Kise no eran la misma persona. El palazzo era la morada de Eros, un espléndido y encantador joven especializado en vender los más exquisitos placeres que la carne pudiera disfrutar. El joven que conoció en el parque jugando basquetbol y que vivía en la sencilla azotea, era Kise.

—¿Trabajan aquí y no saben quién es Kise? ¿Kise Ryota? —preguntó de manera mecánica, ante lo cual, las dos mujeres volvieron a darse la vuelta para mirarlo interrogantes—. Estoy hablando de Eros.

—Oh —exclamó la primera mujer pestañeando sorprendida—. No sabía que ese era su nombre.

—Puedes encontrar a Eros en el primer piso, en el fondo —dijo la otra chica, casi tan perpleja como su compañera—. Ahí tiene su oficina. A esta hora ya debe estar trabajando.

—Gracias.

Supo que estaba en el lugar correcto cuando al adentrarse por el largo pasillo pintado de blanco que daba a las habitaciones posteriores del palazzo, pudo escuchar a la distancia la voz de Kise.

Tenía un tono de voz muy particular, era una voz grave y masculina, pero con una infinidad de matices. Aunque lo que más caracterizaba su voz era la forma en que arrastraba las S de forma inconsciente cada vez que se emocionaba. En ese instante, sin embargo, su voz denotaba una frialdad y desapego que no le había escuchado nunca; hablaba totalmente serio. Kagami se detuvo en seco ante el umbral de la puerta y esperó.

—Debemos encontrar el lugar ideal para realizar este tipo de fiestas si es que queremos hacerlas de forma permanente. —Oyó a Kise decir con voz cansada—. No podemos hacerlas aquí, porque sería demasiado público y si bien contamos con subterráneos y servicio de limusinas que permiten una entrada completamente privada, hay cierto tipo de clientes que no se pueden permitir el error de ser reconocidos por algún paparazzi o periodista.

—También debemos considerar el personal que trabajará ahí. —Kagami reconoció esa segunda voz casi de inmediato; era el hombre de negro que lo guió hasta Eros la primera noche que fue en su búsqueda. Por lo visto, ese sujeto era algo así como su mano derecha—. Necesitaremos gente que maneje la discreción más absoluta.

—¡Por supuesto que será nuestro personal de mayor confianza! —dijo Kise alzando el tono de voz—. Hazme una lista de los candidatos que consideres pertinentes y yo la revisaré, Kasamatsu.

—Claro. También había pensado que podríamos utilizar esa casona de campo que te regaló Toyo Ito una de las tantas veces que intentó acostarse contigo.

Una carcajada inundó la oficina y se esparció por el pasillo como una ola en ascenso, reverberando por las paredes de exquisita madera. Se trataba de la risa vivaz y coqueta de su Kise, la risa que oyó en innumerables ocasiones mientras ambos se conocían jugando un duelo en una cancha de basquetbol callejero, cuando sólo eran Kagami y Kise, y aún no existían mentiras que se interpusieran en la atracción magnética de sus miradas.

—No es mala idea… —Oyó decir a Kise con voz ahogada por la risa. Podía imaginárselo a la perfección, acariciándose la barbilla con la mano derecha mientras meditaba la proposición—. De hecho, ¡es una idea excelente!

—Nunca la has usado y es un lugar espléndido, como sólo podría ser la casona de un arquitecto de su renombre. Es una lástima que hasta ahora se haya estado perdiendo.

—Está decidido entonces, Kasamatsu. Encárgate de todos los preparativos. Yo ahora me iré a descansar, porque estoy muerto.

—¿Noche movida? —le preguntó su mano derecha con ironía evidente.

—Algo así…

—Me retiro —sentenció Kasamatsu mientras recogía varios documentos del escritorio de Kise—. Voy a hacer los pagos al personal. Tú antes de irte a dormir aprovecha de firmarme las invitaciones del próximo mes.

Kise no le respondió, permanecía recostado sobre el confortable sillón de su escritorio, con los ojos cerrados, masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Kasamatsu movió la cabeza en un gesto de reproche y salió con los documentos bajo el brazo. En el pasillo, se topó de frente con Kagami.

—Oye, Kise —anunció Kasamatsu alzando la voz—, aquí hay alguien que te busca.

Luego de anunciar su llegada, Kasamatsu, le hizo una reverencia mínima con la cabeza y se perdió por el largo pasillo. A Kagami no le quedó otra más que dar un paso al frente y enfrentar la realidad que lentamente se abría ante sus ojos. Atravesó el umbral y se paró frente al escritorio.

—Aomine se fue —sentenció.

—Lo sé, cuando me desperté ya no estaba ahí —respondió Kise sin abrir los ojos aún. No se veía sorprendido por su presencia—. Aunque según lo que leí en la nota, te dejó un par de regalos: las Jordan que tanto querías y a mí.

—Si leíste la nota entonces sabes que perdí mi inversionista.

—¡Ups! —Kise soltó una risa suave en la que trató en vano de esconder su cansancio. Abrió los ojos y se enderezó—. No quieras culparme a mí, eso iba a terminar mal y todos lo sabíamos, aún así decidimos jugar —reconoció mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la madera del escritorio—. La primera regla de todo trío es que el tercero siempre debe ser un desconocido.

—¿Qué…? —Kagami lo miró descolocado, no se esperaba un discurso sobre reglas de tríos ni nada por el estilo, para empezar, no tenía idea que los tríos tenían reglas. Soltó un suspiro y se recompuso, mostrando la mirada segura y llena de convicción que lo caracterizaba—. ¡Ah! No me importa. No me importa la inversión.

—¿Cómo?

—Digo que no me importaría perder la empresa si todo esto valió la pena —repitió, aunque ahora su declaración parecía haber perdido un poco de la fuerza inicial—. ¿Valió la pena, Kise?

—Lo que estás insinuando… No puede ser. —Esa negativa fue demasiado firme, hizo sentir una punzada de dolor en el corazón de Kagami.

—Hay algo que necesito saber. Una pregunta que viene a mi mente una y otra vez. Una duda de la que no me puedo deshacer… —Hizo una pausa para pasar saliva; los nervios se habían apoderado de él—. ¿Alguna vez me amaste?

—Con todo mi corazón.

—¡Qué lástima entonces que nunca funcionó!

—Supongo que es una lástima, o tal vez no… Tal vez fue lo mejor. —Kise esbozó una sonrisa amarga, se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar mirando de frente a Kagami—. Los únicos amores que nunca mueren, son los amores imposibles, los que nunca funcionaron. Porque son ellos los que viven en nuestra memoria por siempre. Son idílicos…

—Supongo que ahora lo sé… Amarte fue la más exquisita forma de autodestrucción.

Kise le respondió con una mala imitación de sonrisa. Tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerle la mirada, pero no para fingir indiferencia. Kagami creía conocerlo lo suficiente ahora, como para poder leer uno que otro gesto de sinceridad en su rostro. Estaba triste, la nostalgia teñía el dorado transparente de sus ojos, y Kagami entendía el porqué. Cuando se rompe una relación, cuando se logra por fin dar vuelta la página, se sufre. No tanto por todo lo que pasó, como por lo que nunca llegó a ser. Son las expectativas que nunca se cumplieron las que causan el mayor daño.

Aún no lograba entenderlo del todo, Kise parecía estar rodeado por un halo de secretos más espesos de lo que imaginó, pero sí se dio cuenta que este era el adiós definitivo.

Kise estiró la mano y le acarició la mandíbula con mucha suavidad, casi con ternura; no había ningún signo de duda en el conjunto de sus movimientos. Kagami se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos, tratando de guardar ese momento en su memoria, atesorando cada gesto, cada sensación, hasta que Kise cerró la distancia que los separaba y colocó su boca cerrada sobre sus labios. Su cuerpo estaba frío, pero eso no le quitaba la suavidad impalpable de sus labios, y antes de que se alejara, una gota húmeda y salada se coló entre sus bocas, justo cuando Kagami abrió los ojos para comprobar que estaba llorando.

Kagami trató en vano de convencerse a sí mismo que fue el cambio de temperatura lo que ocasionó la corriente eléctrica que le subió por la espalda y nada más.

—Debo irme —susurró retrocediendo un paso. Suspiró hondo y se obligó a ser fuerte; esta no sería la primera desilusión en su vida, de eso estaba seguro—. Aún debo encontrar un inversionista.

—Estoy seguro que lo harás. —Kise le sonrió, una sonrisa tan radiante y tan falsa, que hacía dudar de la sinceridad de las lágrimas recién derramadas—. Adiós, Kagamicchi.

—Adiós, Kise.

— **VIII —**

Tras exactos cuatro minutos después de que viera a través de las cámaras de seguridad a Kagami salir del palazzo, Kasamatsu entró a la habitación personal de Kise y lo encontró sumergiendo una vieja fotografía en un vaso de whisky.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que hiciste?

—¿Acaso estás consciente de lo que me estás preguntando? —inquirió Kise sin darse la vuelta, miraba hipnotizado la foto que se iba tiñendo de colores sepia—. Yo no puedo… ¡No puedo!

—Pero lo amas, eso es evidente —sentenció Kasamatsu. Su voz era dura e impersonal, pero sus grandes ojos celestes reflejaban la preocupación del cielo antes de formarse una tormenta—. Estás sufriendo.

—Yo nunca debí haberlo conocido en primer lugar. El amor y esa clase de lujos no están permitidos en una vida como la mía. Sabes que él no lo permitiría. Sabes que no trabajo solo. Sabes todos los peligros a los que nos exponemos. Sabes que no hay salida.

—Tengo todo eso muy claro, Kise —dijo Kasamatsu mucho más tranquilo—. Sólo quería asegurarme que después de esto vas a poder seguir adelante como siempre.

Kise se tomó de un sorbo todo el contenido de su vaso, se quedó mirando la fotografía unos segundos, antes de dejar caer un fosforo encendido y ver cómo se reducía a cenizas; igual que su única historia de amor.

—¿Quién crees que soy? Soy Eros Farnese —dijo dándose la vuelta. Kasamatsu pudo ver que sonreía despreocupado— ¡Por supuesto que estaré bien! Mi máscara es capaz de esconder cualquier dolor. Pásame la lista de invitados de mañana, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. El show debe continuar.

* * *

— **F** **I N —**

* * *

 _ **Pues nada~ Sé que no es el final que muchas esperaban. De hecho, yo misma estuve pensando en una forma de dejarlos juntos, porque me bajó lo melosa estos últimos días, pero no encontré argumentos lógicos suficientes que soportaran un final así.**_

 _ **Le agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron el trabajo de hacerme llegar sus impresiones de la historia. Han sido muy valiosas para mí.**_

 _ **Nos leemos por ahí~**_

 _ **¡Besos!**_


End file.
